


The Look

by myblueworld



Series: Those Little Things [15]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:22:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8546038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myblueworld/pseuds/myblueworld
Summary: 1. Leo suddenly realizes what he feels2. Kun is bored, so he starts teasing Leo





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Tumblr prompt:  
> 1\. What’s the first thing that changes when they realize they have feelings for the other?  
> 2\. Who whispers inappropriate things in the other’s ear during inappropriate times?

 

 

> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> _What’s the first thing that changes when they realize they have feelings for the other?_

 

“So. Are you excited?”

Leo turns his head to look at Gerard Pique as he closes the door of his locker.

“Huh? What was that?”

He didn’t really catch what Geri just said to him. His mind is busy with the flight that he’s about to take in a few hours.

Geri laughs.

“You. I asked whether you are excited about this international break.”

“Of course,” Leo slings his bag on his shoulder. “Because it means that I can go home.”

“Yeah, sure. And a chance to see your boyfriend, yes?” Geri says and winks at him.

Leo freezes with lips half-parted.

“What?”

“Your boyfriend,” Geri tilts his head a little to the left, looking amused. “He’s also called up, right?”

“Are you talking about Kun? But he’s not…”

Leo stops there. Half because he suddenly lost for words, half because Geri already laughs.

“Leo, I didn’t even say any name, and he is the first one that crosses your mind. What else that supposed to mean?”

Leo thinks about what Geri said while he’s driving back from the training ground.

He’s still thinking about it in the plane that brings him to Argentina.

It’s the last thing that he’s thinking before he finally falls asleep in his home, in Buenos Aires.

*******

 

 ****Leo is the first one that arrives. He watches his friends that are also called up coming in. He greets them, smiles at them and hugs them. But he keeps looking at the entrance. Keeps waiting for that one person.

Kun has not even passed the entrance yet, but Leo can already hear him laughing. He knows for sure it’s Kun’s laughter. Without thinking, he walks to the entrance where Kun just walks in. He doesn’t even bother to greet Kun or say anything. He just pulls Kun into his arms, hugs him tightly as if it’s the thing that keeps him alive.

Kun looks startled, but then he laughs warmly as he hugs Leo back.

“Hey, Leo…”

Kun pulls himself away, and that bright, blinding smile is painted on his face as he looks at Leo.

“What is it?”

Leo blinks. “What what?”

Kun laughs again. It makes Leo realizes how much he adores that sound of Kun laughing.

“You. The way you look at me. It’s…” Kun pauses, and tilts his head a little to the left, studying Leo. Then he shrugs. “I don’t know. It’s just the way you look at me now. It’s different from usual.”

Leo grins, and slings his arm on Kun’s shoulder.

“Oh, good that you notice it. And you have to know, you’re the only whom I will be looking at in that way.”

Kun raises his eyebrows, looking a bit bemused. But Leo already drags him along with him.

“I’ll tell you about it later,” Leo says. “In fact, I have a lot to tell you about.”

* * *

 

 

>  
> 
> _Who whispers inappropriate things in the other’s ear during inappropriate times?  
>  _

 

Leo is tired. Tired and bored. That’s why he’s not really listening to whatever their manager is saying in front of them. It’s already late and he’s tired from all the training sessions. He doesn’t understand why the manager still want to gather them together in this freezing room before letting them have the needed rest.

And the fact that Kun is sitting next to him, and how every now and then he _incidentally_ brushes Leo’s skin, it’s not helping Leo to focus at all.

“Stop it.” Leo whispers under his breath when Kun somehow has his finger glides on Leo’s arm.

“I’m bored…” Kun whispers back at him.

Leo wants to point out that Kun is not the only one feeling that way, but Kun leans a little at him.

“You know what I usually do when I got bored?”

Leo wants to say that he doesn’t want to know. But of course, Kun won’t care anyway. He already continues.

“I like to think about how I can make you feel good.”

Leo gasps.

“People don’t know about it, but I know how you shows me what you feel, from the way you moan underneath me.”

Leo shifts a little on his seat. From the corner of his eyes, he can see the smug smirk on Kun’s lips.

“I watch you, Leo. I watch how you move, how you squirm, writhe while I do those things to you.”

Leo feels a flush of heat on his cheek, on his ears. He shoots a glance around him, wishing that no one can hear what Kun just said.

“And your voice, Leo. Oh… your voice when you moan, when you make that deep sound whenever I lick you around the tip, you have no idea how sexy it sounds…”

Leo’s breathing has become embarrassingly shallow and faster now.

“Your eyes, half-closed when your back is arching. Your lips, red and swollen and tastes like something from heaven…”

The sound of the others clapping hands, followed with the hustles of their teammates standing from their seats and making way to the door jolt Leo back to earth.

He quickly stands and pulls Kun’s arm.

“You have to be responsible for what I want to do now.” Leo whispers at Kun, as he pulls him along to the door.

Next to him, Kun grins. His plan works. Like usual.


End file.
